1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a verticality/horizon indicator for construction and, more particularly, to a verticality/horizon indicator for construction that makes an up-to-down (vertical) laser beam diverged and projected horizontally due to optical refraction through a prism, thereby indicating a precise construction reference point in an engineering and construction site or the like.
2. Related Prior Art
Generally, a verticality/horizon indicator is used in determining a construction reference point for the sake of stable construction of a building (e.g., laying bricks or making the building level) in an engineering and construction site or the like. A plumb and a horizon leveler each having a general configuration are widely used as a construction reference point indicator.
Regarding the above-stated conventional construction reference point indicator, the plumb is a conical bob of a predetermined weight that is hanging down by a wire having a predetermined length. Disadvantageously, such a construction reference point indicator does not have a horizon indicating function but merely indicates verticality with the weight of the bob through the gravity of the earth. Besides, the construction reference point indicator has a structural problem in that the absolute position of the vertical point cannot be indicated unless the bob is in contact with the surface of the floor.
In addition, the horizon leveler includes a reference board having a square sheet structure, and a transparent glass tube containing a bubble and being disposed on the reference board. The operator can vary the position of the glass tube to position the bubble at the center of the glass tube, thereby keeping the reference board level. This operation is very troublesome and thereby consumes too much time.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to solve the problems with the conventional verticality/horizon indicator used in engineering and construction works and to provide a laser verticality/horizon indicator for construction that realizes irradiation of laser beam and indication of both a vertical point and a horizontal line using optical refraction, thereby achieving general use purposes and enhancing the working efficiency.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a laser verticality/horizon indicator for construction that embodies a scientific and systematic use mechanism through electrically controlled operation of equipment to indicate vertical and horizontal positions as a precise measurement and to enhance the handling efficiency of the equipment.
To achieve the objects of the present invention, there is provided a laser verticality/horizon indicator for construction that includes: a mounting board having a driving motor, a rotary bulb, a prism mounted in the rotary bulb, a battery receiving bulb used as a power supply means, and a laser inducing hole; a laser generator separately mounted on the mounting board; and a plumb bob forming a body structure of the verticality/horizon indicator, the mounting board and the laser generator being installed in the plumb bob.